Dancing to fate!
by Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha
Summary: Minato has been dying to ask Kushina out. Coincidence is the dance for New year is just around the corner, and how could you possibly refuse when your adorable five year old subordinate does everything in his power to get the blonde and read head together. Wrote this in honor of Kushina and Minato who are amazing parents!


Minato let out a deep heavy sigh. He had a lot on his mind ever since the last meeting with the hokage.

Flashback

"_Shinobi of Konoha. To celebrate the start of a good year I would be happy to announce that there will be a dance this Saturday!" Sarutobi announced. The room went into chaos. Guys instantly went to ask girls. Minato blushed and scanned the room to see beautiful red long hair. Though he sighed and decided to leave._

_End of Flashback_

Minato felt a tug on his sleeve. He saw mini five year old Kakashi looking up at him in a tiny bit of worry. "Oi. Sensei are you okay? Daddy says that when you daydream and scrunch up your face in stress is a bad thing." Little Kakashi recited. Minato smiled at his newest genin subordinate. He ruffled Kakashi's silver hair.

"Just thinking. You want to go train now?" Minato asked. Kakashi sighed. He shook his head.

"Sensei remembers today we are going to pick out your attire for the dance." Kakashi said. Minato blushed and nodded.

"Course I remember Kashi. Let's go then." Minato said. They walked through the store and Kakashi seemed to know a thing or two about fashion. As Minato pushed the cart around Kakashi picked out suits he thought would fit Minato. Well the kid had taste that's for sure. Kakashi then pointed to the dressing room. Minato nodded and marched off like a soldier. Kakashi rolled his eyes at his sensei's antics. Minato came out in a white suit coat and black tie with black bottoms. Kakashi shook his tiny head.

Minato came out with a black suit and red dress shirt no tie with him. Kakashi once again shook his head. Minato sighed. "Kakashi we don't have all day. What do you want me to wear?" Minato asked. Kakashi sighed. Instead of the long way around which Kakashi preferred cause then he'd be sure of what his sensei was wearing he got up and fetched a simple black tuxedo.

Minato came out with a smile. Kakashi sighed. "Kakashi if you knew that I didn't want to rush why did you pick out those?" Minato asked. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Geez sensei do you know nothing about fashion? I was just looking for a suit that would make your features pop, but apparently you want to go old school. Geez what does a five year old got to do to get some common sense around here?" Kakashi sighed. Minato chuckled at his subordinate's actions. While they walked Minato eyed Kakashi.

"Wait what are you wearing to the party?" Minato asked. Kakashi seemed to smile.

"You'll see sensei." Something caught Kakashi's eyes. He looked forward. No doubt about it. "Kushina-nee!" Kakashi yelled enthusiastically. The red head turned to see her sensei's son running straight towards her. She smiled and picked up the five year old.

"Kashi-chan you look fashionable with your headband." Kushina complemented. The five year old smiled.

"You're going to the party to right?" Kakashi asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it in the world kiddo. Hey where's your dad or at least Minato?" Kushina asked looking around. Kakashi pointed to the blonde walking calmly over.

"Kushina how are you?" Minato asked. Kushina sent him a smile.

"Good what about you?" Kushina asked. Minato smiled.

"Same old same old." Minato replied. Kakashi watched as awkward silence ensued. He decided it was now or never.

"Kushina-nee. Why don't you and Mina-sensei go together as a date? Please. I need somebody to baby-sit him. He always gets in to trouble. Just this once please." Kakashi begged like the five year old he was. When he saw her teetering in a different subject Kakashi did what he had to do. He pulled his mask down and did his best puppy eyes ever. Kushina instantly was in.

"What do you say Mina-sensei? You game?" Kakashi asked his mask still down. Minato couldn't turn down Kakashi's adorable five-year-old face. He nodded.

"Now ask her properly." Kakashi said moving so the blonde could look Kushina in the eye. Kakashi pulled up his mask. Minato sighed.

"Kushina would you do me the honor in going to the dance with me?" Minato asked turning a tint of pink. Kakashi felt an accomplishment rise in his chest once Kushina nodded.

The night of the dance…

Minato picked up Kushina and they went in silence. When they were entering they saw a bunch of couples cooing at the entrance. They were confused. That is until they got to the entrance. The ones who were ushering and keeping peace in the entrance was none other than Sakumo and mini Kakashi. Sakumo wore a full out black tuxedo. While mini Kakashi wore black dress vest and black pants. His white dress shirt and black tie seemed to match his father's look just without the suit coat. "Well look who decided to show up." Sakumo welcomed. Kushina and Minato blushed furiously.

"Does that mean that they are going to the back for alone time and are going to do that lip thing that you and Ero-jiji were talking about in his newest book?" Kakashi asked. Sakumo blushed and so did the couple. Minato ruffled Kakashi's hair.

"Sorry to ruin your joy squirt, but no." Minato answered. Kakashi huffed in disappointment. The couple left the father and son welcoming comity to enjoy the party. They decided to dance together. Minato did get a good look at Kushina. She wore a green dress that made her figure show and it had a cut going up her leg until it came to her knee. The straps were thin and showed her shoulders. Her hair was in a bun; which held her beautiful long hair. It was then after he looked at her did the slow song start playing.

Minato and Kushina blushed. "Uh…do you want something to drink?" Minato asked. Kushina nodded thankful that he didn't want to slow dance either. They looked around until they saw that they couldn't find a way through the crowd. They both felt somebody elbow them.

Minato turned around to see Inoichi slow dancing with his fiancé. "Now's the time to go get the girl of your dreams. Go for it." Inoichi whispered. Minato blushed.

Kushina turned to see Yoshino Nara "Go for it. Now's your chance at knight in shining armor." She whispered. Kushina gulped and blushed.

The two faced each other. "Do you want to dance?" Minato asked. Kushina was surprised and nodded. The two awkwardly got in the dancing position and slowly got comfortable. Kushina pushed off of Minato's chest and looked him in the eye. Their lips touched.

W/ The spectators…

"See Asuma what did I tell you it's some sort of communication with your lips." Kakashi whispered. Asuma's eyes widened.

"Gee guess you were right Kakashi." Asuma said. Kakashi nodded.

"I don't see the point though, and I can't seem to decode it." Kakashi told Asuma. Asuma squinted.

"Apparently it's not just with the lips. Look they use tongue." Asuma whispered watching Minato and Kushina. Kakashi's eyes widened in realization.

"I remember that that means something important and only the skill full and close people communicate with the tongue." Kakashi said in shock. Asuma looked at Kakashi.

"How do you know this?" Asuma asked. Kakashi looked back at his best friend.

"Simple. Ero-jiji explained it to me." Kakashi answered. Asuma nodded with his mouth forming and 'o'.

:") :") :") :") :") :")

I normally don't write romance right out in the open like this, so tell me how I did.

REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
